The Sweetest Girl
by XoPri24
Summary: Emma and Jay have been together for 5 months now, Everyone has accepted it besides Manny. Jemma Discontinued Temporarily
1. Summary

**Hey everyone! This will be my second fan fiction and I am still also currently working on my other fan fiction Now You Know, a Jemma, Crellie, and Sanny**

**I will only be posting the information needed to know about this story for today…or I may post later tonight.**

**Okay so here are the main points...**

The ravine didn't happen  
Jay and Emma **ARE **dating (for 5 months already)  
Manny despises Jay, thinks he is influencing Emma in bad ways  
Sean and Emma did date and are now friends  
Emma also hangs out with Amy, Alex, Darcy, Manny, Ellie , Jimmy, Craig, Marco, Spinner, J.T., Mia  
J.T. **DID NOT**die!  
Jimmy is not in a wheelchair  
The shooting did happen, but Jimmy was shot in the shoulder only  
This Fanfiction will take place 2 years after the shooting  
Emma was anorexic, now getting better, with the help from Ellie and her family, **Jay doesn't know!**

There never was a Pemma  
Sean didn't go to the army.  
Venus did Happen…Manny flashing to Peter, and him sending it to everyone

**Couples...(In the beginning)**

- Ellie and Sean  
- Manny and Craig  
-J.T. and Mia  
-Darcy and Spinner  
-Alex and Amy  
-Emma and Jay  
-Peter is with no one (nobody likes himm ) 


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey gorgeous!" Emma heard as she felt strong muscular arms wrap around her waist as she closed her locker.

"Heyy" Emma said before she kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you" Jay spoke quietly but loud enough for her to only hear him.

"I love you too" Emma said back jus as softly/

"Ughhh…you two gross me outt" Manny said as she walked up to her best friend and the man whore.

"Slutos" Jay blurted out then saw Emma glare him

"Man Whore" Manny blurted out now turning to Emma who was glaring at her best friend.

Emma really wished that Manny would get along with Jay, at least support their relationship.

"Manny! Can't you jus be happy for me?" Emma asked annoyed with this by now.

"I do…sometimes wen I feel like it, but today I'm tired nd feel cranky. My dad came home wit another girl last night, it was sickening…I heard them last night…god, I swear I hate having my room next to his."

"Well, I've told you to try to talk to him, but you never take my advice for it." Emma said as she started to walk away from her locker, with Jay's arm wrapped around her and Manny on the other side of her on their way to homeroom.

"You know, you shuld really take Greenpeace's advice, it always works." Jay stated truly.

"Greenpeace? I thought you guys decided on no more Greenpeace or Cause Girl" Manny asked

"That's wat I thought we agreed on" Emma said wit a sudden stop.

"Well, that name is wat got us together. And it was the first thing I ever called you." Jay stated.

"It's not how we got together. We got together because you needed help with your family life and I helped you, and so we fell in love. You kno the story." Emma said as a matter of factly.

"Well, I always called u Greenpeace, so it will stay." Jay said in a way of ending the convo.

"Fine, but we aren't done discussing this jus yet" Emma said seductively to Jay

"Please Emma, don't flirt when around me, I really don't feel like listening to your flirty ness towards Jay." Manny whined

"If you don't like it, then leave." Jay said now pissed at Manny's attitude like always.

"Fine…I'll see you at lunch Em, hopefully if ur not hooking up In the Janitors closet again" Manny said wit a smirk. And walked away.

"How did she know we were in there? And we were not hooking up, jus making out humph" Emma said not believing Manny jus said that out loud, hoping no one heard her.

"Who knows" Jay said, kissing Emma fully on the lips. Emma got into it, pushing Jay against the lockers, and moving her hands from his face to his shoulder pulling him in deeper and then to the back of his neck. Jay kept his hands on Emma's tiny waist. When he heard the bell, signaling they were late, he pulled away, but Emma pulled him in again. 2 minutes later, Jay pulled away knowing Emma needed to catch her breath.

"Em, we're late for M.I." Jay said not wanting to get Emma in trouble wit her Step dad, Snake…or himself.


	3. Chapter 2

"There is no M.I." Jay heard behind Emma.

"Yea, I thought I told you already. Snake is in the hospital for more test for his cancer." Emma said looking at Jay

"Yea, I know. You did, but don't we have a sub?" Jay asked

"I thought I told you this already too. Well, I guess not. The school can't find a sub for him anymore because he's out too much, so they jus cancel the class now." Emma explained.

"Oh" was all Jay said

"So now we have to go to the café for the rest of class." Darcy said.

Darcy, Mia, Ellie, Sean, Spinner, and J.T. plus Jay and Emma all walked to the café together. When they reached the café, everyone signed in and found a booth to sit in.

"Alright, so now that we're in the café, I'm gonna get some food." Jay said getting up and getting money out of his pocket. "Em, you want anything?"

"Ummm no its okay." Emma responded.

Jay and everyone else beside Emma and Ellie left. Emma turned her head back to see the face of Ellie looking at her with many different expressions on her face, anger, pity, and disappointment.

"What?" Emma asked her best friend.

"Look, I kno the doctor said that you may still not eat much, but will you eat right now? With me? You don't have to eat much, even 2 bites will be fine. Please? I jus miss us eating together." Ellie said, putting her head down, then looking to Emma.

"Awww, El, I miss it too! and I'm sorry it stopped." Emma said hugging Ellie

"Don't be sorry. Its not ur fault." Elle said reassuring Emma.

"Alright, let's go." Emma said standing up, then Ellie

Emma and Ellie began walking to the Snack Line and ran into Jay and everyone else.

"Hey Em, I thought u didn't want anything?" Jay asked.

"Yea well, Ellie convinced me."

"Alright, well here's some money." Jay handed her a 5 dollar bill.

"Thanks sweetie." Em said and kissed Jay softly on the lips for a second.

"El? You need some money?" Sean asked her girlfriend

"Ummm no I don't, but thanks babe" Ellie said kissing him full on the lips. and with that, Jay, Sean and the gang left as it was Ellie's and Emma's turn to order

"So what do u want?" Ellie asked Emma

"I don't kno, you decide."

"Okay, what abouttttt…fries?" Ellie asked Emma

"Ehhh…sure" Emma said with a disgusted look on her face. And Ellie noticed

"Alright, so we will have a pretzel please." Ellie said ad looked to Emma who was confused. "Oh please, I saw your face, you don't want fries."

"You kno me oh too well." Emma said

"Well I am your best friend." Ellie said in a singly voice.

"That you are." Emma sang back

The girls received their pretzel and walked back to their seats in the booth wit the gang.

"Jay? Here's the 5 dollars. Ellie paid already." Emma said to Jay as he took a bite out of his turkey sandwich. He had some mayonnaise on the corner of his lip. And Emma started to giggle.


	4. Chapter 3

"Oh thanks" Jay said kissing Emma on the cheek, then her other cheek, then on her lips.

Emma had two bits of the pretzel and Ellie had the rest. And as if on cue, the bell rang, signaling that their M.I. class was now over for the day. Emma and Jay kissed full on the lips before going separate ways and then Manny walked in.

"Seriously, you two. Can't you two live without kissing eachother til lunch is over? Cuz I have lunch this period." Manny said walking towards the two love birds in her Spirit Squad out fit.

"Shut it Manny, I'm really getting sick of this." Emma whined

"Yea, me too, although I have been sick of it since the 1st month Em and me started to date." Jay said annoyed and frustrated. And with that Jay angrily walked out of the café, and out the Degrassi doors, to his car, having a smoke.

"Manny! I love you! But I love Jay too! Why are you trying to hard to break us up!" Emma shouted.

"Whatever Em." Manny said and walked out of the cafeteria.

Emma's POV

Well I guess I should look for him now, he's prob walking around the school, doing god knows what, or outside doing god knows what. God, I can't believe Manny. We've been together 5 months! 5 fucking months! You'd think she'd get the picture that we are happy. This is how it started. My anorexia started because of Manny and her need to control everything in my life. She never pressured me to eat, so I stopped. And only person that noticed was Ellie. That's how we became so close. And then Sean and Ellie started dating not too long and Jay and I. Me and Ellie even made up names for us. Ellie and Sean are Sellie, and Jay and I are Jemma, but the boys refuse to be called that. They think its too girly or whatever. Well, I'm outside and don't see Jay anywhere in sight, not even near his car. Well I guess I should look in the halls then. Who cares about chemistry anyways?

Out of POV

Jay was walking aimlessly in the hall after his smoke. He knew Emma would be searching for him, skipping her Chem class, so he decided to look for her. Then he bumped into none other than…

"Damn, watch where your going" said a girl

"Whatever Slutos." Jay said and walked off. Then he felt a hand on his wrist and turned around. Manny Santos, Slutos, was touching him. "What?"

"You went outside didn't you?" Manny asked seductively, "to blow off steam because of little ol' me?"

"Yea, its always because of you." Jay said, moving her hand off his wrist, but she held on tighter. She was now in front of him. moving towards him slowly, swaying her hips in her Spirit Squad skirt. She moved closer to him, as he tried to move backwards, till he reached a dead end. He saw Manny lift her hand to his side, further past him, and open a door knob. She opened the door, and pushed the both of them in there. Then he realized he was in the Janitor's closet with Manny Slutos. He went to open the door, but Manny slapped his hand away, and pressed her lips against his. He tried to pull away, but he didn't wanna hurt her and for a girl she was pretty strong to have been able to hold him like that. He was pushed against the wall, dropping a mop to the side. Manny's hand went down to his belt buckle, and lower, rubbing her hand against his member, but it had no affect on him. She became to get angry, so she kept him pushed against the wall, unbuckles his jeans with one hand, and took all of him in her one hand, she began to stroke it. It was the last straw for Jay. He pushed her off, making her fall against the wall, and fixed himself up before walking out. But Manny didn't let hm go that fast.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I don't think so." She pushed him harder making him hit his head against the wall hard, which made him light headed. He didn't know what was going on, til he saw Manny with only her panties and bra on. He pushed Manny aside a little hard, but not enough to hurt her and ran out of the janitor's closet. He fixed himself up and leaned his back against the wall, sliding down to the floor, and head in his hands. He saw a shadow over him and thought it was Manny.


	5. Chapter 4

"What are you doing?" A girl voice asked

"Alex? Is that you?" Jay asked with his head still in his hands.

"Yea, Put your head up so you can see me." Alex said. Jay did so and he looked horrible. "What happened to you " said Alex as she slid down next to him.

"Manny" was all Jay said.

"Manny? What does she have to do with anything?" Alex asked confused.

"Well I went outside for a smoke to blow off some steam and came inside to only bump into Manny. We made remarks to each other and she pushed me into the Janitor's closet, and kissed me. And never did I kiss back. She was angry tht she didn't have any effect on me so she decided to take things further, but I stopped it before it got any further. I love Greenpeace, but am supposed to tell her? I kno I shuld, but she prob won't believe me because Manny is her friend, one of her best friends." Jay explained to Alex freaking out.

"Well, I think u shuld tell Em, but it will only hurt her, so I'm thinking no." Alex told Jay.

"I'm taking your advice on this, and it turns out bad, I will blame it on you." Jay said half serious and half jokingly.

"Yea yea, sure, whatever" Alex responded.

Alex and Jay began to walk over to their next class that Jay missed half of, when they ran into Emma.

"Omg Jay! Finally, where'd you go?" Emma asked

"Outside." Jay said simply.

"Lemme guess, a smoke?" Emma asked

"Yea" Jay said

"What's wrong with you?" Emma asked all suspiciously to Jay.

"Em, we need to talk." Jay said

"Okayyyy thennn, ill see you two later." Alex said and waved them off walkeing to her class.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Emma asked.

"Do you ever think Manny will get used to us?" Jay asked seriously, using MANNY, and not Slutos, for the first time in a serious way.

"I don't know really, but she'll have to get used to it. I would sacrifice our relationship for you. I love you and if Manny can't see that, then it's her loss, right?" Emma said proudly, but looked to Jay who looked upset.


	6. Chapter 5

"That's the thing Em, I don't want you to have to sacrifice these things for me, I love you for it, but one day you'll regret it. And I don't want to be one of your regrets." Jay said and continued when he saw Emma turn away from him. He took his hand and held her chin up to make her look at him. "Em, I'm ending this relationship. It's over." Jay said and walked away and didn't once look back bc he didn't want to see her face. He knows he hurt her, but he felt terrible for what Manny did, and didn't want her to lose Manny's long friendship over his 5 month relationship with her. He wouldn't have her sacrifice that for him. And after what happened today, he felt soo guilty.

Emma jus sat there, watching Jay walk away til he was gone. Tears slowly began to slide down her cheeks and then they came faster and faster, til she couldn't control them anymore. Ellie, Sean, Craig, J.T., Mia, Darcy, Spinner, Alex, and Amy came over to her as she was crying.

"Em honey? What's wrong? Where's Jay?" Ellie asked.

"He's gone." Emma said beginning to stop crying.

"Wat do you mean he's gone?" Ellie asked looked up to her other friends standing up looking down at Emma as Emma hid her face.

"He broke up with me" Emma said standing up now, walking away. "And it's all because of MANNY!: Emma shouted back over she her shoulder beginning to cry again and ran all the way home, only to find Manny sitting on her reading a People magazine. Manny looked up from the magazine only to see Emma with red puffy eyes, and sweating. Manny looked worried and thought in her mind tht it was the perfect time to tell her.

"Em? What's wrong?" Manny asked. But before Emma could say anything, she cut her off. "Wiat before you saw anything, I want you to know that Jay put moves on me todaty, he pushed me into the janitors closet and kissed me, I tried to pull away, but he was too strong." Manny said. Emma jus looked at her not believing it. And Manny knew that. "Here I have proof" Manny said and handed Emma Jay's black hat, which no one is ever allowed to take besides Emma, and she was the only girl in his life that ever has. If Emma doesn't take it or have it, he keeps it like its worth over a million dollars. Emma covered her mouth with her hand not believing Manny was right. Emma began to sob. Her knees went weak and fell to the ground.


	7. Chapter 6

3 HOURS LATER.

"Em? You have to stop crying. You have been at it for like 3 hours. You can't keep doing this to yourself." Manny said trying to comfort her supposed best friend

"You know what? I came home to yell at you and tell you that our friendship is over" Emma told Manny. Manny looked worried. "But I can't now. Now that I know the truth about what went on, I don't think I can, I was going to blame you for our break up because he told me that he never thinks that you will ever think of us as an item and being together forever, but you know what? I don't think I can. I think he only broke up with me because he wants to be with you, he jus used you as an excuse. And I know as my best friend you wouldn't do that, right?" Emma rambled on.

"Uhhh- yea of course I wouldn't" Manny said, but thought…_Of course I would._

"I know you wouldn't. I never want to see or talk to him ever again. Actually you know what? I think I'm going to gather everything up that reminds me of him, and either have a "Jay Box" or give it to him." Emma said standing up, starting to pack up all that stuff.

"Yea I think that is best Em." Manny replied hiding her smile.

"Okay, where to start? Hmm…I'll start here." Emma said going towards her dresser.

3 hours later.

"Okay I'm done" Emma said finally finishing up.

"Umm Em your not done." Manny said tiredly.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked

"It took you three hours to clear up all the stuff from your dresser. And you only have one box done." Manny pointed out.

"Ughhh…It's jus so hard. I still love him and know that I always will." Emma sobbed

"You have to let go!" Manny said.

"I just can't I need to talk to him some more! He didn't even give me a chance to talk! He jus walked away after saying it was over!" Emma exclaimed "That's it I'm going to talk to him and demand for an explanation!"

"Wait Emma! You can't why don't you cool down by taking a nap and go when you wake up. You know just so you get rest." Manny suggested.

"I guess. That's actually a good idea. I'll take a 2 hours nap and then I'll head over there." Emma said, changing into her pajamas and cuddled into her bed.


	8. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Manny put on a 'to die for' outfit. She wore a purple low v-neck shirt, to show off her cleavage, and didn't wear anything underneath, with a mini denim jean skirt. She added some matching stilettos and an average amount of make up. She walked out of the Nelson house and walked to a familiar apartment and knocked on the door. The door swung open.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Jay shouted angrily.

"Just wanted to see something." Manny replied. Manny pushed Jay to the side and invited herself in. Jay turned himself towards her to kick her out, but the next thing he knew, he was pushed up against the door, closing it and Manny's lips were pressed against his lips. He tried to pull away, but being drunk, he kind of went with it.

The two slammed into one door out of two and fell onto the bed; Manny closed the door, not locking it, and went on top of Jay. She started to straddle him. She didn't feel him harden. She was getting annoyed, so she stripped for him. He was only staring at her. Not doing anything else. Manny was pleased now. She pulled his shirt over his head and unzipped his pants, stripping him to his boxers. She rubbed his member with her hand. She slipped her hands into his boxers, rubbing him bare. She heard him groan. She leaned down to kiss him, and they did for about 5 minutes. She heard Jay groan a name into the kiss. She didn't hear him, and breathlessly, she said, "Say my name again."

"Ohhh Emma." Jay groaned into the kiss. Manny wasn't satisfied, so she kissed her way down to Jay's boxers and took him whole in her mouth. She thought…_Emma would never do this with him. Actually she never did anything besides kiss and make out. I'm going to make this worth while for him. He's going to be moaning my name soon. It's just a matter of time. God, that virgin bitch was missing out. _

Manny noticed Jay was passed out by now. So she thought she could do whatever she wants with him. She took a condom out of her purse and slipped it on him. She positioned herself over him, and stuck him inside of her. She bounced up and down on him. She came in about 10 minutes. She was sweating all over. She stayed naked and climbed into bed with Jay; she made it so his arms were holding on to her waist. She cuddled back up with him, and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

90 Minutes later.

"So what do you want to do next?" Sean asked Ellie as they came through the apartment that Sean shared with Jay.

"I'm kind of tired. Let's just go to bed. Is that okay?" Sean asked Ellie tiredly.

"Yea, that's totally fine." Ellie responded back to Sean. Sean opened t he door for Ellie, not looking inside of it yet.

"Oh my god." Ellie exclaimed quietly.

"What?" Sean said. "Holy Shit!" Sean yelled.

"Shhhhhh!" Ellie whispered covering Sean's mouth with her hand.

"Sorry." Sean whispered back. "What should we do?"

"Let's just fall asleep on the couch while watching the TV." Ellie suggested. Sean nodded liking the idea.

Sean and Ellie were watching TV when Ellie broke the silence. "I'm so happy they got back together."

"Yea me too. Jay and Em are good for each other." Sean said to Ellie who was lying on the couch, her head on his thighs.

"Hey Sean?" Ellie said.

"Hmm?" Sean responded almost falling asleep.

"Is it just me, or did Emma have black hair?" Ellie asked curious.

"Uhhh, I don't think she died her hair within like a day? Do you?" Sean said

Ellie was about to answer when they heard the door open.

"Hey guys, where's Jay?" Emma asked, putting her extra key to the apartment back into her purse.

"Uhmmm wow, hey Em." Ellie said.

"I jus came to see Jay. I really need to talk to him." Emma said while walking to Jay's room, but no one was there. "Hmm Jay must've fallen asleep in Sean's bed again. That's probably why Ellie and Sean are on the couch again." Emma thought to herself.

Emma walked back to the living room to see Ellie and Sean standing up, walking towards Sean's room.

"Hey, umm…is Jay in your room?" Emma asked Sean.

"Yea, but Em-"Sean was too late. Emma already made her way to his room and…

"OH MY GOD!!" Emma screamed.

Ellie and Sean ran to her side and saw that Manny popped up from her sleep, wrapping the sheets close to her. Jay slowly stirred and woke up with the faces of Emma, Sean, and Ellie revealed to him. He looked to his side…

"hOLY SHIT! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!!?" Jay yelled.

"Oh so Emma finds us together after we just had sex and you automatically turn on me?" Manny asked angrily knowing herself that Jay was unconscious during the sex.

"Are you kidding me!??" Jay shouted and looked to Emma who had so many tears freely running from her eyes, down her cheeks, dripping to the floor. "Emma??" Jay said quietly. He took the sheets from Manny and stood up to talk to her, but it was too late, Emma was already out the door, out the apartment.


	10. Chapter 9

"Just something to pleasure you." The man said groaning just touching her arms. Emma kicked him in the ribs trying to run, but she was too tired to run anymore, he was able to catch up to her. He slapped her across the face automatically knocking her out. She ended up hitting her head on a rock and he slapped her around some and kicked her a couple of times in the ribs. He dragged her into an empty alley and ripped her clothes off. He took his pants off and entered into her. Right away he knew this pretty girl was a virgin considering she was so tight. He couldn't believe nobody had tapped this girl, well until now nobody has. He pushed into her hard, he saw blood coming out of her and saw that she was bout to wake up. He came inside of her, zipped himself up and ran, leaving Emma there.

Emma woke up; she felt a draft on her. She sat up, but it hurt. She felt a pain from her waist down. She saw that she was bleeding and began to freak out and cry. She saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear and that her shirt was almost ripped apart. She felt her head and there was dry and fresh blood. Her ribs were hurting and her face was hurting. She touched her face and it felt like her face has been a punching bag. After she calmed down a little bit, she tried to put on her clothes the best that she could, but she wasn't fully clothed. She was so thankful that it was past midnight and no one was around. She decided to walk home and when she reached her house, she decided to go in her room through her window. She slid in the best way and less painful way as best as she could. When she made it, her room on the other half, which was Manny's was empty. Everything was gone. She saw a note on her bed and it read:

_Emma,_

_I don't know what to say besides that I am not sorry for sleeping with Jay and I am not sorry that you caught us together. I liked Jay for the longest time and you took him away from me. And today I took him back. He may not love me now, but he surely will eventually, now that you are out of the picture. I kind of figured that you would hate me now and make me move out, so I saved you the trouble, and did it without you telling me to. I packed up all my stuff and moved out. I'm staying with a friend for now. And hopefully, I will be able to move in with Sean and Jay, especially Jay. _

_Manny_

_p.s. you were really missing out. You should have done him a while ago. He's really amazing._

Emma read the note and crumpled it, ripped it into pieces, and let it fly everywhere. She began to sob on her bed, and let her pathetic, horrible life sink in. She had nobody now. she had nobody to love, and nobody who loved her.

3 weeks later.

Emma had managed to avoid everyone because, about 2 days after being locked up in her room when she found Jay and Manny in bed together, and 2 days after she had been raped, she stopped eating again. She saw her parents once the entire time so they didn't notice her all beaten up. Her bruises were going away and it was hardly noticeable with the right amount of make up. Sure it still hurt, but she dealt with it. No one had noticed she wasn't eating because she would eat the food and throw it back up right after. About 3 more days later, she collapsed on her way home from a little walk and Snake was there to witness it. Emma hadn't been in school for about 2 weeks and a half now. Her friends had noticed and asked her parents and even went to see her at home to see what was going on. The only one who knew was Ellie. She knew that Emma probably wasn't eating and that she was back in the hospital. Emma has missed so many days of school and began to think. Manny and Jay are not together. He has avoided Manny as well as her old friends. Craig broke up with her. Everyone believes Jay when he says that he didn't intentionally sleep with Manny and that he doesn't even remember doing it in the first place. So basically, everyone who Manny was friends with, hates her now.


	11. Chapter 10

Sean and Jay's apartment

Everyone was hanging out at Sean and Jay's apartment in silence when Jay decided to break it.

"Guys, I'm really worried about Emma. She hasn't been in school for like 2 weeks and when we ask her parents or go over there, they don't tell us shit!" Jay exclaimed

"Jay don't shout please." Mia said tiredly

"Right, sorry." Jay said

Ellie has been snapping her rubber band on her wrist a lot lately and Sean noticed. He didn't think too much into it but now she was snapping it like crazy.

"Hey hey! El, your snapping that thing like crazy and you do that whenever you know something that we don't know and you want to tell us, but you can't" Sean said now calling all attention on Ellie.

"Guys please don't be mad, but I figured out what Emma has been up to and what happened. Before you guys say anything, I went t osee Spike and Snake and the confirmed me of it and told me that I could not tell anyone, but I feel that I have to." Ellie said all in one breath.

"Well, tell us. We understand that you couldn't tell us, but you could have at least told us you know what's going on with her and that she is safe." J.T. told Ellie

"I know, but it's just something that has been going on for a while now. She has been getting better, but then the whole Manny fiasco happened and I just figured that she started again, and it was." Ellie said shaking. Sean started to rub her back to soothe her.

"Wait, what had she been going through? Was it while we were going out? And she never told me? What had she started again?" Jay exclaimed

Ellie took a breather and said, "She was anorexic" and waited for everyone's reaction, but they stayed quiet for her to continue. "Well when I figured she stopped eating again I went to see if it was true by going to Spike and Snake, and they said it wasn't true, but it sort of was too. She ate, but threw it back up. She is right now, Bulimic." Ellie finished. By now, Sean stopped rubbing her back and was in shock. Everyone was in shock.

Ellie started to tear up and ran out of the apartment. She just told her friends her best friend's secret and she felt horrible, but she felt the need to tell them. Ellie ran out of the apartment, hearing Sean and the other yelling her name, for her to come back, but it was no use. She ran and ran, and ran into the building she was in front of; she kept on running and running until she reached a familiar room. She knocked on the door.


	12. Chapter 11

"Em?" Ellie asked for quietly as she entered the room. No one was there. Ellie went to the secretary to ask her. "Hi, uh, I'm looking for Emma Nelson?"

"Sorry, but she checked out just yesterday." The secretary said.

"Oh ok, thanks" Ellie responded quietly.

Ellie began to walk aimlessly around the streets of Toronto. She had been walking for over 3 hours until she reached a familiar house, Emma's house.

Ellie walked up to the door and hesitantly rang to doorbell. She waits for the door to open. When nobody came to open the door after 2 minutes, Ellie turned around to leave, but she heard the door unlock. The door opened to reveal…

The door opened to reveal Spike.

"Hey Spike, is Emma home?" Ellie asked politely, but hesitantly.

"Yea honey, come in. she should be downstairs in her room." Spike said letting Ellie in.

Ellie walked down to Emma's room. She called her name but didn't receive an answer.

"Em?" Ellie said once she was completely in her room. She was about to cry. Nothing, nothing was there, only her bed and furniture. She left all the pictures of herself and Manny, even some stuff of herself and Jay. But everything else was gone. Emptiness everywhere. Ellie felt a tear coming along.

Upstairs.

"Spike honey, who was at the door?" Snake said entering the kitchen where Spike was drying dishes.

"Oh it was Ellie." Spike answered.

"What did she want?" Snake asked wondering if Spike forgot already again for the third time.

"Oh she was looking for Emma. I told her that she's downstairs. Why?" Spike asked. She looked to Snake who had stunned look on his face and she finally got it. "Oh. My. God. Ellie!" Spike shouted running down the stairs with Snake following behind. "Ellie honey!" Spike shouted again looking down the stairs. She saw Ellie there, kneeing on the floor.

"Where did she go?" Ellie asked Spike not turning around. You can tell by the sound of her voice that she was crying.

"I don't know" Spike said moving towards Ellie.

"You don't know?" Ellie asked nonchalantly.

"Yea, we don't know. She told us to buy her a plane ticket. She told us not to buy it anywhere specific, that she will pick a place, A place where no one can find her or look for her. We told her its okay. She said she would call once she landed from where ever she was going, but she told us that she wasn't going to tell us where she was going. She convinced us. She left yesterday." Snake said as he felt both Ellie and Spike crying. "Spike has been forgetting that she is gone for good. She keeps thinking that she still ives here." Snake finished explaining Spikes' forgetfulness.

"Oh. I should go. Please tell me when she calls." Ellie asked going up the stairs.

"Of course we will." Spike and Snake said together.

Ellie left and began walking aimlessly for 3 hours until she reached Sean and Jay's apartment. She went to the door. She was about to open because she knew that they would keep it open for her. She leaned against the wall outside the apartment, next to the door, and slid down to sit on her butt. She began to cry. Her best friend was gone. And she didn't know when or if she would be coming back. She had to of been crying for about 30 minutes. She hears people talking while coming out of the elevator. She knew it was the voices of Alex, Sean, and Jay. She hid her face in her knees, which were held up to her chest. The three saw Ellie and ran to her.

"El babe? Where have you been?" Sean asked his girlfriend who was crying her eyes out.

"Let's see, the hospital, Emma's house, and here." Ellie was able to answer while crying.

"How long have you been here? "Sean asked

"About 30 minutes." Ellie responded.

"Why haven't you gone inside?" Alex asked.

"Sh- she's gone. She's gone for good." Ellie responded nonchalantly.

"Who babe? Who's gone?" Sean asked

"Emma." Ellie, Alex, and Sean heard. They turned and Saw Jay was the one who said so.

"Yea, Emma's gone. Her parents don't even know where she went. She said she would call them when she landed from where ever." Ellie said calming down from crying, but still crying a little bit.

"Are you sure? Cuz Emma doesn't seem like the type to just leave." Jay asked as he was about to cry. The love of his life was gone and he doesn't know where to look for her.

"I went to her room. Everything, it was gone. She just left behind some pictures of herself and Manny." Ellie said.

"No note or anything?" Alex asked not happy about this news.

"No" Ellie said monotone.

"Okay Ellie, lets go inside. Everyone is worried about you." Sean said helping Ellie up

The four walked inside and everyone was on the couch. They looked worried when they saw all four of them on the verge of tears with Jay and Ellie still somewhat crying they explained everything ot them. Everyone began to cry. That night, everyone slept at Jay and Sean's apartment.

Emma

"We will be landing in less than 30 minutes. Please buckle your seatbelts for you safety," said a flight attendant to the passenger, who one of them was Emma.

"It's alright. We are going to be fine from now one. We are starting out fresh today and for ever from today." Emma said


	13. Chapter 12

**3 YEARS LATER**

Jay groggily woke up from a loud and long party last night. He had a major hangover and remembers puking at least 9 times last night. He just partied too much. Why you ask? He doesn't even know. Jay turned to look at the clock on the night stand next to the bed and opened the drawer. He stuck his hand in there searching for something. He was searching and searching until he found it; he pulled it out and just stared at the object. He did this every morning after a major party, or when he felt depressed. It made him feel better, but it made him even more depressed. He has seen this girl in the picture in about 3 years now. He still remembered her laugh, the pout, the smile, the hugs, the kisses, the scent of her, her hair, and then he remembered her cries. All the crying that he had caused her to do the last days he saw her. He regretted every second of it. He regrets it still today. He wishes he could take it back and just hold her in his arms right now and hear her laugh, see her pout, her smile, smell her hair, feel her hugs and kisses, but he couldn't. He has no idea where she is. He tried to contact her, but it was no use. Her parents didn't even know where she was. Jay felt movement on the bed, so he quickly put the picture away and pretended to be asleep. When he closed his eyelids, he saw her again, his love, Emma Nelson, but not the voice.

"Mmmm, Jay? you awake?" A female voice said as she went closer to him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Yea, just woke up." Jay replied back.

"You ready for today?" the girl asked.

Okay, I kno its short, but I thought it was a good place to leave off


	14. Chapter 13

"You ready for today?" the girl asked.

"Manny, I told you I have to work" Jay said seriously

"No you don't I called your boss and he said he'd happily give you a day off." She said happily accomplished.

"WHAT!??" Jay shouted "What the hell Manny! I told you I couldn't go! I am swamped today! Are you crazy!?" Jay shouted louder standing up. And going into the shower.

"But, I just wanted to spend time with you." Manny said quietly, but loud enough for Jay to hear.

"We spend time together! For god's sake Manny! Don't ever do this without asking me first!" Jay exclaimed turning on the shower in the bathroom.

"But today's our anniversary…for the first time we had sex." Manny said quietly

15 minutes later, Jay was out of the shower and changed into his job attire. He worked at Tony's Car Shop. He looked around his room, and Manny was gone. Jay sighed and walked into the kitchen. He saw Ellie and Sean there eating cereal. Jay grabbed some coffee and sat down for a bit. He saw a note on the couch and stood up to go read it.

"Manny left it." Ellie said. "She left it there when u got out of the shower.

"Whatever." Jay read it and it said the usual:

_Sorry about this morning. I'll talk to you later!_

_Love Ya!_

_Manny_

Jay sighed to himself reading it. Sean came over and looked at the note.

"She did it again didn't she?" Sean asked knowingly. "She called your boss again."

"Yea, now I gotta go talk to him, tell him not to ever listen to her when she calls in for me to get a day off or anything." Jay said irritated

"I still don't understand. Why are you with her?" Ellie asked standing up clearing up Sean and her cereal bowls.

"Yea, well, I don't either." Jay said walking out the door.

Ellie and Sean

"I want to know why he forgave her. After all she did to him, he forgave her. They've been together for two years, and all they ever did was mostly fight. Why is he torturing himself?" Ellie questioned out loud not really talking to anyone, but Sean answered.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know." Sean said draping his arm over her shoulder.

The two of them left to meet up with their friends at The Dot


	15. Chapter 14

Meanwhile…

Music was blaring loudly. I swear you could hear it from miles away.

2 girls were dancing to the song "Automatic" by Elize…

Every single boy I know  
Is thinking that he's in control  
Nothing you can do to break his track  
Cuz he's mister cool and this is his party  
I've seen it half a million times  
You can play it forward or rewind  
You will always do what she decides  
Cause she's got the key to getting you started

Automatic cause there's nothing you can do  
Automatic boys she's taking over you  
Automatic when you look into her eyes  
Automatic boy she's got you hypnotized

I'm talking to you, she'll make a slave out of you  
But you can't help it boy, so it's okay  
I'm talking to you, she'll make a slave out of you  
But you can't help it boy, so it's okay

Boy, you really need me, let's misbehave.  
You're in information overdrive  
She's pushing every button that she finds  
She's really got your motor running high  
And you know she's taking over your body  
You're running all your fingers over her skin  
You can really feel your temperature rising  
She's giving you a system overload  
Soon you gonna need a circuit rewiring

Automatic cause there's nothing you can do  
Automatic boys she's taking over you  
Automatic when you look into her eyes  
Automatic boy she's got you hypnotized

I'm talking to you, she'll make a slave out of you  
But you can't help it boy, so it's okay  
I'm talking to you, she'll make a slave out of you  
But you can't help it boy, so it's okay

It was getting crazy. Guys were asking for more. They were chanting for her to get up there. There was a line of people outside of over 3 blocks wanting to get in there.

"Yo Degrassi! Get up there!" yelled her boss.

"I was just about to do that Lil!" Emma shouted as she put the shot glass down and went up on the bar with Rachel and Cammie.

The song continued

She's got you hypnotized  
Nothing you can do  
You know it's automatic

Every single boy I know  
Is thinking that he's in control  
Nothing you can do to break his track  
Cuz he's mister cool and this is his party  
I've seen it half a million times  
You can play it forward or rewind  
You will always do what she decides  
Cause she's got the key to getting you started

Automatic cause there's nothing you can do  
Automatic boys she's taking over you  
Automatic when you look into her eyes  
Automatic boy she's got you hypnotized

I'm talking to you, she'll make a slave out of you  
But you can't help it boy, so it's okay  
I'm talking to you, she'll make a slave out of you  
But you can't help it boy, so it's okay

Automatic cause there's nothing you can do  
Automatic boys she's taking over you  
Automatic when you look into her eyes  
Automatic boy she's got you hypnotized

The song ended and the three girls got off the table and began to serve drinks.

Emma's shift was over and she was about to leave when Lil stopped her.

"Degrassi don't forget your paycheck." Lil said handing her an envelope. "You did great otday, just like you have for the past 2 years. see you tomorrow night."

"Yea thanks Lil" Emma happily greeted. She walked out to her Acura RSX, and sat in her car opening the envelope. "10 $100 bills crisp." Emma whispered to herself. A smile formed on her lips. She began to drive home in the dark, but lighted streets of New York.

30 minutes later she reached her home. The gate to her house opened for her and she drove up her long wide driveway. She shut off her car putting it in the garage of her 3story house. Emma sighed to her self still in the car. "2years of saving up money from Coyote Ugly did us good." Emma whispered. She went inside her house up to the second floor in front of a pink colored door with the name Alexandria on it. She opened the door to the room and saw a little girl of 3 years old sleeping in her bed. Quietly Emma went to her, kissed her forehead saying, "Good night and Sweet Dreams Sexi Lexi."

Emma went into her room which was 3 door down from Lexi's and changed into her pj's and fell back into her bed, putting the money into her night stand drawer and fell asleep in an instant second. Last thing she thought was…_**This life is amazing, but it would be better if I can share it with the one and only…**_alas, she fell asleep at 1:00 am


	16. Chapter 15

Morning in New York

"MommY!" a little voice yelled into Emma's ear.

"Hmmm?" Emma muttered out still half asleep with her eyes closed.

"Mommy! Wakie wakie!" the little said and then went to jumping on Emma

"Okay hun, I'm up. What time is it?" Emma asked Lexi

"Umm…mommy if you haven't notwiced alweady, I stwill can't twell twime." Lexi said

Emma giggled. "I know, but Tia the other day was telling me that you were trying to tell her the time. And you were so close to do it right." Emma said hugging her little girl.

"Well….ugh fine. I was trying. It was suppwosed be a supwise." Lexi pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's okay honey. Don't be mad at her. Where is Tia?" Emma asked Lexi where her 23 year maid/nanny was.

"Ummm…in the kwitchwen." Lexi replied playing with her messy hair.

"Okay well lets give you a bath and then me. I'll do your hair and we can go downstairs to see what Tia has made. Alright?" Emma said to her daughter.

"Otay." Lexi replied.

"Okay lets go." Emma said getting out of bed and taking Lexi into the bathroom

45 minutes later, Emma and her daughter both bathed, did their hair.

Emma was wearing a pair of dark blue denim jean, a light pink tube top with it ruffled near her stomach. And her hair was straightened.

Lexi was wearing a light mini skirt with black leggings, a yellow t- shirt with the words 'Mommy's lil Girl on it in black block letters, and a pair of her own mini chestnut uggs. Her hair was in two pig tails.

"Tia!" Emma yelled out coming down the stairs

"Yea" she yelled back.

"Hey, what you making?" Emma asked as she and Lexi walk into the kitchen seeing her over the stove. Ever since Emma hired Tia to work for her, they have been best friends. She still thought about Ellie all the time. Tia kind of dressed like Ellie, but not entirely. Tia was wearing ripped jeans with a black spaghetti strap shirt, black and white Pumas and her hair was brunette and straightened.

"Let's see, some scrambled eggs for you and me and French toast for…" Tia looked down to Lexi

"Me! Lexi!" Lexi exclaimed excited.

"That's right!" Tia said hugging Lexi.

"Hey, Tia, you wanna come to the park with me and sexi Lexi over here?" Emma asked taking a bite out of breakfast.

"Yea of course! Let me just go grab my camera." Tia said going upstairs.

"Hey can you get mine, too!" Emma asked. Tia and Emma were more like room mates, but Tia was staying there with Emma and cleaning her house instead of paying. At first, Emma would pay her, but after a while, Tia said no, so Emma insisted that she live there with her and Lexi, so they have been living together for 1 ½ years now.

"Yea Em already got it!!" Tia replied.

Lexi, Emma, and Tia all went to the park. When Lexi got out of the cat, she ran to the slide. Emma and Tia took a seat on a bench next to the slide. Lexi and Emma began taking pictures of Lexi.

"So Em, how was work?" Tia asked while taking pictures

"It was amazing. It was such a great turn out. There were people lined up like 4 blocks away trying to get in. God, I love this job." Emma said happily as she watched Lexi going down the slide over and over again.

Tia, Lexi, and Emma all went home after 3 hours at the park. When Emma got home, she gave Lexi a bath, and then Lexi took a nap. Tia was downstairs washing dishes. Emma went into the computer room, and went to check her email. She hasn't checkied it in almost 4 days. The only people who have her personal email is Tia, her friends at Coyote Ugly, and 2 people from Degrassi, Snake and Spike. She typed in her id then password. She had 4 unread messages. Two from Cammie and Rachel, one from Tia, and one from…

The last email she received was from her mother. She clicked on it and it read:


	17. Chapter 16

The last email she received was from her mother. She clicked on it and it read:

Dear Emma,

I have some terrible news. Your father, not Snake, but Shane is dead. He had a heart attack and it was too much for him to handle. The funeral is in 5 days from today. I hope you decide to come.

Love,

Mom

Emma almost fell off her chair when she read that her biological father was dead. She was in full shock.

The letter was sent 2 days ago, so if she was going to go, she would have to leave sometime tomorrow.

Last time she talked to him was a little over 3 years ago. Emma was too stressed out for this. She had work in 2 hours, so she decided to take a short bubble bath. She went into the tub and just laid there, thinking about going to the funeral or not. She had so many things to worry about. If she was to go, she would want to take Lexi with her, but no one in Degrassi knew about her or that she even existed, not even her parents. There also were her friends, she left without telling them. They don't know what happened to her or anything. She would also have to explain to her daughter that her grandfather has already died without even meeting him. Then there was Jay. She didn't want to see Jay, she still loved him, but she never wants to see Jay, after what she caught him and she now ex best friend did? She didn't think so, but there is also the fact that she missed her parents and Jack dearly. And it was right to go to her biological father's funeral. Emma opened her eyes and knew her decision. She got out of the tub, and got dressed for her job. She wore tight dark blue denim jeans, a red tube top, with red heels. She applied make up and was out.

Work was its usual fun self. Today, her, Cammie, and Rachel danced to "Ay Chico" by Pitbull. There were guys coming on the bar tonight. They danced and grinded with the girls. The night was over and Emma made over $900. before she headed out, she had to talk to Lil.

"Hey Degrassi, you wanted to talk?" Lil asked

"Yea, I need about a week and a half off." Emma said

"Why? Because this is really short notice?" Lil wondered

"In my hometown, Toronto, aka Degrassi, is the funeral of my biological father. He died about 4 days ago." Emma said with her head down.

"Degrassi, have fun with you night off, and sorry about your loss. We will miss you! And so will the guys!" Lil said

"Thanka Lil." Emma said with a little smile forming her lips.

"No problem, see you later Degrassi." Lil shouted as Emma left the bar.

Emma reached home, and it was only 11 pm. She went home and she heard Tia reading to Lexi. Emma walked to the room and knocked lightly. She heard Tia stop reading. Lexi looked up, and squealed.

"Mwommy! You hwome earlwy!" Lexi screamed as she hopped out of bed and jumped into her mother's arms hugging her tightly.

"Yea, baby girl, I'm home." Emma said as she hugged her daughter back

"Hey, is something wrong, you are home really early" Tia asked

"Yea, so we are going on a trip." Emma said still holding Lexi

"Where we gwoing mommy?" Lexi asked

"Well, sexi Lexi, we are going to see you Grandma and Grandpa." Emma answered her daughter

"Yayyyy! I cwan't wait two swee thwem!" Lexi exclaimed

Lexi ran into her bed excited for tomorrow.

Tia stood up and went over to her friend and boss.

"Whats goinf on? You told me you would never go back there?" Tia asked curiously

"My um...biological father died about 4 days ago." Emma answered sadly

"Omg Em! I'm so sorry!" Tia said hugging her

"It's okay, really, but the funeral is coming up and I need to go, with Lexi and I was hoping, you too?" Emma asked

"Of course I will go with you." Tia said

"Thank you so much." Emma said

"No problem, really." Tia answered

"let's go out here to talk." Emma said pointing outside of Lexi's room. Tia went to Lexi and kissed her on the forehead.

Emma went to her daughter, "Goodnight Sexi Lexi, sweet dreams" Emma said kissing her daughter on the cheek

"Goodnwight mommy!" Lexi said happily

Tia and Emma left her room and talked. Emma told Tia every single thing about her life at Degrassi.


	18. Chapter 17

By now, Emma packed all of her and Lexi's clothes and Tia packed her stuff. The three of them went in Emma's car and were on their way to Toronto, to Degrassi.

Finally, after many many hours of driving, they finally reached a sign on the highway, which read, Welcome to Toronto. Emma took that exit and there she was, in her hometown after over 3 years. Emma wasn't ready to see her parents and their reactions to Alexandria. She just wasn't ready to face Degrassi, but with her daughter and friend beside her, she was confident that everything would go well. Emma went to a hotel, and checked a room. One for her and her daughter, and another one for Tia. Then after dropping off all their things to the hotel, Emma drove them the way to her parents home. Before she even knew it, she was there.

"Mommy! Are we hwere?" Lexi exclaimed happily.

"Yes baby girl, we are here." Emma answered her overly happy daughter.

"Now do you remember what you say?" Tia asked Lexi

"Mhmm…hi, mwi name is Alexandria Marie Nelson, but you can call me Lexi." Lexi said happily.

"Great job Sexi Lexi." Emma rewarded her daughter.

"Alright Em, you ready for this?" Tia asked her as the three of them went towards the front door. 

Emma knocked the door, and before she knew it, Snake was standing in front of her.

"Oh my god, Emma!?" Snake exclaimed as he quickly pulled Emma into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Spike! Emma's here?" Snake yelled into the house.

"Emma's here?" Spike asked as she walked to Snake, "Oh my god Emma?!" Spike shouted and hugged Emma tightly.

"Hi, mom, dad." Emma said calmly, "I would like you to meet tow people. This is Tia, she is my friend, room mate, and nanny." Emma said pointing to Tia

"Nice to meet you two." Tia said shaking their hands.

"Mom dad, this is Alexandria, my- my daughter." Emma said. She saw her parents face expressions, stunned.

"Dau- daughter? "Spike stuttered.

"Hewwo, my name is Alexandrwia Marwie Nelswon, but you can cwall me Lexi." Lexi said more shyly.

"W- we have a grand daughter? How old?" Snake asked

"3 and a half." Emma responded

"That's when you left? You knew you were pregnant before you left?" Spike asked

"Yes" Emma answered

"Is it Jay's?" Snake asked

"Jay and I never did it. mom ,dad, you mind letting us in, I would like to talk to you about this inside and in private." Emma said looking towards Tia

"Alright Em, I'll take Lexi, to your room, the basement right?" Tia asked

"Yea, right there." Emma responded. Tia and Lexi went down there. And then there was only Emma, Snake ,and Spike.

"Emma? Who's the father." Snake asked firmly

"I don't know." Emma said quietly

"What did you say Em, we didn't hear you?" Spike asked

"I said I don't know." 

"How do you knot know?" Snake asked

"Alexandria was conceived the night I broke up with Jay. I was walking home, and I wa- I was raped." Emma muttered out

"Raped? M- m- my daughter was raped and I didn't know?" Spike said out lout talking to herself.

"Yea, and I don't know who did it." Emma said.

"Did you know about the pregnancy before you left?" Snake asked rubbing Spike's shoulders to keep her relaxed

"Yes"

"How could you not tell us?!" Spike exclaimed

"I just couldn't!" Emma shouted

"Mommy? I hungwy." Said Lexi, with Tia behind, knowing that Emma needed saving.

"Alright babe, let's go eat. Mom, dad, I'll see you at the funeral." Emma said standing up, picking her daughter up, and the three of them left and drove off.


	19. Chapter 18

"Sorry Em, but I heard you guys fighting, and I know that you don't need them yelling at you right now

"Sorry Em, but I heard you guys fighting, and I know that you don't need them yelling at you right now." Tia said comforting her.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Emma said, she looked through the rearview mirror and asked, "Hey ,Sexi Lexi, are you really hungry?" Emma asked

"Not weally" Lexi said, but then saw a park, "Bwut I will bwe if I can gwo to thwat park over there! "Lexi jumped

"Okay babe, but let me park to the food place and Tia can take you okay. But only got 15 minutes." Emma told her daughter

"Okay mommy." Lexi exclaimed peppy.

"Okay, so we will see you in 15 minutes?" Tia said as she held onto Lexi's hand.

"Yea, see you; I'll just be in here, so I'll meet you here." Emma said as she walked into the Dot

Emma walked in and it wasn't really crowded, but not empty either. So far, she hasn't seen any of her friends yet. She sat at a table and a waiter came to her

"Can I take your order?" The waiter asked

"Yea, can I just get a vanilla milkshake please?" Emma asked as she looked up and saw a familiar face and mentally slapped herself for coming here. She wanted to go the funeral and leave without being noticed or recognized.

"Emma!?" Spinner exclaimed.

"Hey Spinner." Emma said calmly standing up.

"Oh my god! Its really you! I thought I'd never see you again!" Spinner shouted, picked up Emma and twirled her around hugging her.

"Its great to see you too Spin." Emma said as he slowed down

"You don't sound like it." Spinner pouted

"Sorry if my mood is off, but I'm actually here for my dad's funeral." Emma said sadly

"Snake died?!" Spinner shouted stupidly

"No Spinner, Shane! My biological father?" Emma told him

"Oh yea. Hey I'm sorry for the loss" Spinner said and hugged Emma one more time, but lightly, then the bell for the door rang and in came…

Manny came inside with a fake chanel purse in one arm, and keys in another. She searched for a table and Spinner, and found those two things and one more thing she thought she'd never see again.

"Emma Nelson, here in the flesh." Manny said evilly.

"Manuela Santos." Emma snapped

"So what brings you here? I hope it's not Jay because he's already taken." Manny said again evilly.

"I am not here for Jay, I have another reason." Emma responded sadly.

"Really? And what that might be? Here to see your biological father? O h wait, you can't because he finally died his retarded life, literally." Manny said

"You lil bitch!" Emma exclaimed.

"Look, Manny just leave, okay? Emma didn't come here to have you bitch in her face, so just leave." Spinner tried to have Manny leave.

"Sorry, Spin, but did you forget? The gang's meeting here." Manny said, and as if on cue, everyone walked in, "Oh look here they are." Manny said

"Great, so much for in and out." Emma said quietly to herself, but Spinner heard

"You were seriously going to leave without saying anything to any of us? Spinner asked hearing Emma's comment

"Yea, I was." Emma bluntly answered

"Sean do we really have to be here, I mean come on, why is Manny dragging us all to the mall?" Ellie asked. Amy, Alex, Darcy, Jimmy, Craig, Marco, Spinner, J.T., Mia all nodded.

Ellie all of a sudden stopped in her tracks and looked at the sight before her. "OH MY GOD!" Ellie shouted, "Emma?!" she ran to Emma and hugged her tightly and Emma did so back. Everyone looked straight ahead. Their friend was back in town.

"Emma! Where have you been?!" Ellie exclaimed still hugging her.

"Around." Emma said calmly.

"Around?! You leave one day, and you come back three years later and you say you've been around?" Ellie wondered suspiciously.

"Yea" Emma said trying not to say too much, "I'm only here for a few days."

"A few days? But why?" Ellie asked saddening. Sean saw Ellie sadden and went over to her hugging her.

"Hey Em." Sean said hugging her. Emma hugged back and also said hi.

"Hey. El, I have a life now, and it's not here." Emma said

"Right, because you just happen to come back today of all days?" Manny asked harshly

"Like I said, I'm here for a reason, my dad died." Emma said again

"Yea yea, so your dad, died? Is that all you came for?" Manny asked meanly

"Yea." Emma said

"So you are not here for Jay?" Manny asked harshly again.

"Oh my fucking god! No I am not here for him!" Emma shouted. Everyone was taken back

"So then you're dating someone?" Manny asked smirking

"No" Emma said sadly

"So I guess you just go around hooking up then? Or else you do have someone to manipulate into dating you." Manny snapped

"Hey first of all, that's your job, second of all I have no time for that! I have a home life and a job and friends and family where I live! So don't you fucking dare accuse me of anything!" Emma said moving towards Manny. Emma looked at her cell phone and saw it was almost 15 minutes.

"Hey Spin, can you get a small strawberry milkshake please?" Emma asked

"Umm sure, coming right up." Spinner said going behind the counter confused to why she ordered a small strawberry milkshake, knowing she hated that kind.

The door to the Dot rang

"MWOMMY!?" everyone heard a little girl crying. Nobody paid attention to the scream.

"Emma! She fell off the swing, she's not hurt, but she was still asking for you." Tia said holding Lexi in her arms. When Emma's name was heard, everyone quickly turned their heads to the little girl and the other girl. The little girl was wearing light blue jeans, a pink tee with the word Angel on it, and her hair was down. The older girl was wearing light ripped jeans, with a black tube top on and her brunette hair curled

"Oh my gosh. Come here Sexi Lexi." Emma said bending down, and Lexi ran to her. Emma picked her up and tried to quiet her down, "Shh baby girl. You want to tell mommy what happened? "Emma asked her daughter. Everyone looked stunned. Everyone almost fell to the ground.

"I- I wa- was on da swing and I pwumped two mwuch and fwell backwards. Mommy! My head hwurts!" Lexi cried.

"Aww Lexi, come on let's get to the hotel." Emma picked up the milkshake. "Come on Lexi, drink this, and we'll take care of that pain for you." Emma said on her way walking out of the Dot, but she bumped into someone on the way out.

"Emma?" a manly voice said

"Jay" Emma said faintly

"Mwommy, I still hurts." Lexi cried

"Oh sorry baby girl, lets go." Emma said walking past Jay and walked into her car. And drove off with Tia and Lexi

"Emma?" Jay said faintly once again.

"Jay! You're here!" Manny came up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Was that Emma?" Jay asked

"Yea, it was." Ellie said walking towards him

"Yo, she had a little girl with her. And she called Emma mommy." Spinner said

"She's a mother?" Jay said faintly

"She looks about 3 or 4 years old." Sean said

"Did you guys ever?" Sean asked

"No, they didn't, Emma was a virgin while they were going out" Manny jumped in.

"Wow" was all the entire gang said besides Ellie, Sean, Jay and Manny


	20. Chapter 19

Emma and Tia went to their room with Lexi, she was still faintly crying in the crook of Emma's neck

Emma and Tia went to their room with Lexi, she was still faintly crying in the crook of Emma's neck.

"Come on baby girl, its okay, your not bleeding or anything." Emma said as she rubbed her daughter head, to make the pain go away.

"But mwommy! It hurts." Lexi complained

"I know baby girl. Its okay, it will stop soon." Emma reassured her

"Em! I'm so sorry! I thought she was going a reasonable height" Tia said

"Hey it's okay, as long as she's okay, and she is." Emma said

"Still, I'm sorry." Tia said

"Apology accepted. God, I hoped we would be in and out of this town unnoticed." Emma said

"Were those your old friends?" Tia asked

"Yup." Emma said

The three girls decided to leave the hotel and show everyone around. They were in the car, and Emma wanted to go to the mall and buy Lexi clothes.

When they reached the mall, Lexi skipped ahead of Emma and Tia. They went inside and the first place they went to was Abercrombie and Fitch for kids and Tia went to the adults one.

. Emma looked around, looking to see if Tia was anywhere in sight and when she looked towards FYE she saw her old high school friends coming out of it, Darcy, Spinner, Mia, JT, Sean, Ellie, Craig, Alex, Amy, Manny, and Jay. Emma looked towards Lexi who was playfully riding a mini carousel.

Manny's arm was linked to Jay's. Jay looked in front of him and stopped in his tracks. His heart began to beat faster than it ever did in the past 3 years. Last time it beat that fast was three years ago, when he was with Emma. Manny and the other stopped as well, looking to see where Jay was looking. Almost everyone's jaw was dropped, but Manny's was far by the most dropped. They saw their old friend and a little girl whom they never knew about or met before. They just stared at the two. Emma was laughing wit the little girl and the little girl with blonde hair and 2 pigtails rode on the carousel. Manny looked at Jay, who couldn't take his eyes away form her, and jealousy grew inside her. Manny tugged hard on Jay's arm unexpectedly and pulled him with her as she walked towards Emma and the little girl. Everyone followed to make sure nothing big happened and to keep Manny from being more of a bitch than she already was.

Lexi's carousel ride was over and Emma picked her up and turned around. Emma just stared at the view with the little girl in her hand. She saw her old friends walking over to her, but in front of all of them were Manny. Emma saw her expression turn from angry to smiling.

Emma turned around to pick up Lexi's stuff and heard that voice that she did not feel like hearing right now.

"So Em, what is this? Are you stalking now? Is this what you have been doing the past, how long was it now? 3 years?" Manny said with so much ego and attitude in her voice.

"First of all, don't call me Em because you lost that privilege. Second, this is a public place. Anyone can be here. Hey look, there's a really chunky guy over there! Why don't you walk up to him all harshly and ask him why he's also stalking you?" Emma snapped.

"Mhmm. You don't live here anymore, so you can't be here." Manny said all bitchy with Jay on one side of her and an arm on the other side of her hip.

"Like I said before, it's a public place. So shove it!" Emma exclaimed, but her voice still low enough not to cause a scene.

"Manny, just leave it alone!" Ellie exclaimed to the bitch yelling at her old best friend, with her other friends coming up to her wit Jay and Manny.

"Yea, just leave it. She's right. It is a public place. You don't have to live here to be here." JT said.

"Plus, you never know, I could have been living here all along. Maybe I've just been on the down low." Emma said

"Where'd you go?" Mia and Darcy both quickly jumped in, not being able to think before they spoke.

"I can't everyone. I'm not staying long. I left for a reason and didn't tell anyone for a reason. I didn't want to be found." Emma said calmly, trying not to raise her voice.

"Why?" Jay finally softly spoke up.

"Emma! I'm ready! So sorry it took so long! You want to leave now?" Tia said walking up quickly to Emma finally seeing the group she slowed down and just stopped a few feet behind Emma and Lexi.

"Yea, here take Lexi, I'll be there in a second. Take the keys, start the car and buckle up Lexi." Emma ordered, but not like a bitchy boss.

:Alrighty, I'll get to it." Tia responded as she took Lexi in her arms and began walking away, but turned back around, "Hey Em, you want me to take your bags?" Tia asked politely.

"Umm…no its okay. I got them." Emma said back and then turned back around to her friends.

"Okay!" Tia said turning around, as Lexi put her head on Tia's shoulder.

"Bye Mommyyy!" Lexi exclaimed loudly and blew an air kiss to Emma, as Emma did so back.

Emma turned back around to her old friends once again and just saw them staring deeply at her. "What?!" Emma asked annoyed by their looks now.

"Who was that?" Craig asked very interested

"She's my friend and Lexi's nanny." Emma simply answered.

"You can actually afford a nanny?" Amy asked

"Yea, I have an amazing job that I love and don't plan on quitting anytime soon. And plus, I don't really pay her much anymore because I gave her a place to live, mine." Emma explained Tia to everyone.

"What's her name?" Ellie asked curiously, but hesitantly too.

"Tia" Emma said

"So Emma?" Manny began.

"What?" Emma snapped at her.

"Who da baby daddy?" Manny asked in the harshest way.

"What?" Emma asked softly, but still harsh

"The girl's dad? You little baby of yours. Who's the daddy?" Manny snapped.

"I don't know." Emma said jus above a whisper, so that nobody can hear.

"I'm sorry, what?! What did you say? I don't think anybody hear you?! Say it louder or scream it!" Manny exclaimed.

Emma thought about what she said and how it might have sounded, it probably made her sound like a whore. She didn't want anyone to know what had happened to her years ago.

"I said that it is none of your damn business!" Emma screamed, making a scene around her. She was fumed by now. She couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to. She sharply turned to Jay and began to spazz out on him.

"As you for, you really wanna know why? Hmmm? Maybe it's because I walked in on you after you did the deed with what used to be my best friend, and of course you couldn't do it in your own room, it just had to be in Sean's room!" Emma shouted and continued, "both you broke my heart, it was just too much after…after" Emma drifted.

"You still had us" Ellie jumped in softly. Sean put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Ellie was really messed up when Emma left, with no note or anything.

"Yeah, I know I did. Unfortunately, those two weren't the only reason for my departure. There were others that I sure as hell never going to share with anyone." Emma said friendly now. Jay's head dropped, knowing that he was a reason for her to leave.

Emma continued, "God, I have been through so much shit in my life when I lived here, but then I moved to an amazing place. Everything is going fine, but then I just have to get an E-mail from my mom telling me Shane died a few days ago. I have to go to the funeral tomorrow of the father that tried to keep in contact with me, but couldn't because I moved, changed my E-mail address, and I didn't even try to visit him. I should have visited him." Emma said sadly, cut got angry turning to Manny, "So sorry if I'm not going to answer you damn questions that are no longer any of your business, that you have lost your privilege to know 3 years ago so how dare you start bitching at me the day I come with my new family!"

Everyone was taken back by Emma's outburst.

Emma continued, "I swear to god Manny if you ever see me, don't talk to me, don't look at me, and if you even hear my name, just don't talk, cuz I swear to fucking god that I will physically hurt you!"

Emma walked away feeling good about what just happened.

"So we're going to the car." JT said

"Yea, let's go." Alex said to everyone.

Everyone walked away besides Jay and Manny.

"Can you believe the way she talked ot me!?" Manny whined.

"Actually yeah I really can. You are a serious bitch. I think I always knew that. It's so over Manny. And to tell you the truth, it never started. You were just a replacement and you can never replace that girl that I love. You never will. I never loved you. And I never will. Stay away from me." Jay said and walked away to catch up with his friends.

"Jay?!" Manny exclaimed. Manny scoffed and walked away, whispering to herself, "This is so not over. That bitch will not take away everything that I have accomplished for the past three years."


	21. Important Note!

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry everyone. I know it has been a long time since I posted a post, but im going to stop posting on here. I just get really tired of posting in 3 different places, here, freewebs, and the- n. I'm going to stick to freewebs because i don't have to edit out the inappropriate stuff for the site. It's just easier for me. Please go to my other website to keep reading. I don't know how often I will be posting, but I will try to whenever I can.

mail me if you would like the other website

Thank you,

_Priyanka_


End file.
